This invention, in general, relates to an on-line appointment system connected to the internet wherein the status or schedule of appointments between two or more parties, for example, a practitioner and clients or clients are monitored in real time, and alert messages are sent to by one party to the other party, for example by the practitioner and clients in the event of a change in the appointment schedule.
In an appointment based meeting system, if the practitioner were to arrive late or if a client spends excessive time with a practitioner, the entire appointment schedule gets pushed out. The appointment system currently used by practitioners are not efficient at advising clients regarding a delay in their appointments, or the rescheduled appointment, or the ability of the appointment system to inform the clients regarding the rescheduled appointment before the clients leave their home or office premises for the practitioner's office. There is an unmet market need for a notification system that informs the clients in a timely manner the rescheduled appointment with the practitioner.
Thus, there is an unmet market need to automatically monitor the schedule of appointments between a practitioner and clients or clients and send alerts to the practitioners and customers or clients in real-time of the change in appointments.